the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne)/@comment-47.66.3.203-20150325230938/@comment-5167151-20150325234935
zunächst einmal vielen lieben dank, dass du das Geheimnis von Wells allen deutschen Zuschauern, die die neunte Folge noch nicht gesehen haben gespoilert hast. Du bist ein Held!!! Leuten wie dir wünsche ich das du irgendwann aus irgendeinem Grund mal eine entscheidende Folge der Serie nicht sehen kannst aber bevor du das nachholen kanst jemand dir brühendheiß alles was da passiert veraten wird !!! Also alle die ab jetzt hier weiterlesen Achtung massive Spoiler sind vorhanden!!! So, und jetzt verbessere ich dein Halbwissen :D Es gibt NUR EINEN Reverse Flash, nämlich den aus der Zukunft stammenden Eobart Thawne (weswegend er auch EOBART heißt, is ein Name den Leute in der Zukunft haben werden) dessen Superschurken Name in en Comics übrigens PROFESSOR ZOOM ist wärend "Reverse Flash" lediglich ein weiteres Alies ist so wie "der Dunkle Ritter" bei Batman. In den Comics gibt es in der Tat mehrere Reverse Flashs, was u.a. auch daran liegt das dort Barry Allen in der Crisis on Infinite Earths (ein Mega DC Comics Event inder eine kosmische Entität genannt der Anti-Monitor das DC Multiversum versuchte zu vernichten und indem alle DC Comics Superhelden vorkamen um das abzuwehren) sein Leben opferte und sein Sidekick Wally West alies Kid Flash (sowas wie Robin zu Batman) das Vermächtnis seines Mentors Barry fortsetzte und zum neuen Flash wurde. Wally West bekam eine eigene Schurkenriege spendiert, und so bekam Wally seinen höchst eigenen "Reverse Flash" da Professor Zoom speziell von Barry Allen besessen war. Wallys Reverse Flash war Hunter Solomon der sich schlicht ZOOM nannte und das selbe Gelbe Kostüm wie Professor Zoom hatte. Der Professor Zoom aus der Serie ist eine Mischung aus beiden Reverse Flashs, da es sich um den von Barry Allen besessenen Eobart Thawne aus der Zukunft handelt, der sich aber wie einst Hunter Solomon als angeblich an den Rollstuhl gefesselter Verbündeter des Flashs ausgibt. Weswegen du auch glauben kannst das es definitiv nur EINEN Reverse Flash gibt. Du hast aber Recht damit das es zwei Flashs (btw ohne Apostroph, den benutzen NUR Amis weil das da zur Gramatik gehört, du schreibst aber Deutsch gell, da is der Aprostroph völlig gramatisch falsch!!!) in der Nacht wo Barrys Mutter getötet wurde gab, der zweite Flash ist aber kein weiterer Reverse Flash sondern schlicht und ergreifend der echte Flash Barry Allen, der in die Vergangenheit gereist ist um Zoom daran zu hindern seine Mutter umzubringen! In dem Storyevent Flashpoint, was u.a. das New 52 Universum hervorgebracht hat, geht es darum das Barry plötzlich in einer verdrehten Realität erwacht inder er keine Superkräfte mehr hat und nichtmehr der Flash ist, stattdessen beschützt Captain Cold Central City und Barrys Mutter ist am Leben. Auch sonst laufen viele Dinge falsch, Aquaman und Wonder Woman haben in einem unerbittlichen Krieg zwischen Atlantern und Amazonen ganz Europa verwüstet, in Gotham geht Thomas Wayne als unerbittlicher knallharter Batman mit Pistole, der seine Gegner tötet auf Verbrecherjagdt, weil in der verhängnisvollen Nacht diesmal Bruce Wayne anstatt seiner Eltern erschossen wurde, Supermans Rakete mit der er als Baby auf die Erde kam landete nicht in Smallville bei den Kents sondern mitten in Metropolis, so das er in einem unterirdischen Labor der Regierung groß wurde usw. Barry glaubt das sein Intimfeind Eobart Thawne Professor Zoom dahinter steckt und versucht mit dem Flashpoint Batman seine Kräfte zurück zugewinnen um alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Am Ende stellt sich aber heraus das Barry Allen SELBST dafür verantwortlich ist, weil er in der Zeit zurückgereist ist um den Mord an seiner Mutter zu verhindern. Das löste eine Kettenreaktion im Zeitgefüge aus und brachte auch die anderen Ereignisse aus den Fugen. So das Barry nichts anderes übrig blieb als nochmals in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um sich selber daran zu hintern den Mord an seiner Mutter zu verhindern. Ich geb dir Brief und Siegel darauf, das die Serienmacher sich dieses Elements aus der Flashpoint Comicreihe bedienen werden und es in der Serie auch auf nix anderes hinauslaufen wird, Barry wird versuchen den Tod seiner Mutter zu verhindern, was gravierende Folgen für seine Gegenwart haben wird und für seine Freunde wie Iris, Cisco, Joe usw so das er letztendlich nochmals zurück reist um sich selbst daran zu hindern und so den Zeitverlauf wieder grade zu rücken. So jetzt weißt du auch wie es ist gespoilert zu werden ;-)